General Chrome
General Chrome is the secondary antagonist of the Metroidvania indie game Iconoclasts, created by Joakim Sandberg. He is the infantry general of the One Concern organization, a religious government that worships a god-like deity called The Starworm, to whom Chrome is completely faithful. He is known to have a preacher-like attitude and an high charisma, that makes him an highly respected man among his army, but deeply hated by the dire Agent Black, that thinks Chrome attitude is just an alivy to justify his narccisism. Biography Transcendence Chrome, like all the other Agents in One Concern, got passed during a process called Transcendence, a process that fuses his blood with a chemical substance with magical properties called Ivory. This process normally results in the individual's death, but if they are lucky enough to survive, they are granted with magical powers or inhuman strength, as well as longer lifespan. However, this process can also have side effects such as body parts loss or eternal headaches. Chrome achieved in his transaction, but lost both legs in the process. However, Ivory infused individuals can use mechanical replacements to supplement his lost parts. Chrome felt that his succeed transaction was a work of "Him, The Starworm", and that he was chosen to be his preacher and guardian. He turned in a wise, polymath man onwards, and decided to spend his whole life praising Him. Years in Concern and Ivory Depression Once he acquainted with his new legs, Chrome returned to his duty as a general of the One Concern infantry forces. Despite his role, he is inferior to the Agents and has to listen to his orders. Thanks to his highly charismatic, faithful attitude, he was highly respected by his fellow men and superiors (with exception of Black). His soldier's respect towards him was so high that they followed him even more than One City Medium Mother '(a Medium is a trascended that ''speaks to him's ear).One day, one of his soldiers and follower named '''Tolo '''decided to abandon the lines and turn himself into Chrome's acolite. Chrome, feeling sympathy of the little boy, agreed with his request, and turned him into his zealot. Chrome didn't had much problems working with the Concern until he noticed that the Ivory was drying out of the planet, and that the Concern was turning more and more oppressive. He felt that '''Mother '''and his son '''Royal were egotist that dryed out the planet of Ivory for their own purposes and that them and his followers have forgotten Him. Noticing that all his people were being used as tools by the Mediums and other high ranking members, he planned a rebellion to kill all leaders and create a world were everyone would live toward an only ideal of peace, withouth anyone to guide or opress them. His perfect world would be a reality, and he was not turning back. Meeting with the Mechanic While the planet was drying out of Ivory, City One's forces and One Concern decided to create a project called The Rocket, a rocket that would fly to a small moon filled with Ivory and bring all the tophead members, Mediums and trascended with them, leaving all normal people to die. Chrome felt that they were all angering Him, and that He was coming to Earth to destroy all (note: it is unknown if this was true at all, as The Starworm only came to Earth when Royal hurted him). ''Despite that, Chrome was still ordered by the Concern through Black to get rid of '''The Pirates, '''or '''Isi', an organization that want to create new forms of energy without need of Ivory, fearing that they will gain power enough to create a new society. Knowing that their headquarters were near the Shard Wastelands, Chrome settled a camp to find all the pirates and destroy them. One day, in one of his normal conference rutines in the camp, he met Robin through Royal, and was ordered to kill her by Black, but she manages to scape. Chrome and Tolo then pursued the young mechanic in a Concern train were she attempted to escape, however, Royal helps her and destroys Chrome's Concern Armed Helicopter, mortally wounding him. However, thanks to Chrome's Ivory absortion regeneration, he managed to survive. Impressed by Robin's will, he decides to follow her in her journey. Assassination Attempt Chrome gets called in an important conference about The Rocket project in One Concern HQ. After being introduced by Darland, Chrome speaks to his soldiers about how their are being used as tools and how Royal angered Him. This highly enrages Black because he is tearing apart all of the scheme that her and the Concern were planning, and brutally beats Chrome. His soldiers, touched by his general's words, attempted to kill Black and made a Chaos inside One Concern HQ. After Chrome heals himself and decides to abandon the building, he is attacked by Concern's assassin Novel, ordered by Black to kill him with Elro's syringes, filled with a chemical that would make his Ivory blood explode''. However, after a while, Chrome survives the attack, as the syringe has no effect in him. Surprissed, Chrome takes this as a miracle and, encouraging a surprised Tolo and his men, he decides to take his plan and make a better world. Betrayal and Death After all the events in the game, Chrome finally decides to put on his plan. Knowing that Robin and her friends were fighting Mother in City One, he takes advantage of the situation to get rid of her once and for all. However, Mina's seeds already killed Mother before he got the chance to, turning her in an Ivory tree sprouting out of her body. Impressed, Chrome takes this as Him's work, thinking that Him turned mother's body in a monument of his past deeds. After saluting Robin and telling her that he forgives her for squashing him with the helicopter, Chrome starts his rebellion and overthrows City One's Bastion. Once he reaches the top of the place, he kills One Concern's former medium and Mother's predecessor "'Father'", and waits for the Starworm to reach Earth, so he can speak with Him about his "''solution" and he would live them. Robin reaches the Bastion's top and Chrome tells her about how she carved her own path with his actions, but that those actions may have encouraged people in following her, and that she needed to die in order to make the world perfect. Chrome tells Robin to surrender him and give her life to him, so her soul can be with the Starworm. However, Robin's wounded brother '''Elro '''decides to put an end to Chrome's mad plan and stabs him with his syringes. Amused, Chrome tells Elro that he has no power over him, as he already survived one syringe attack. However, the syringe Novel had to attack him was an imperfect, nonfunctional one developed by the Concern. Unknowingly of this, Tolo mocks Elro and tells him that he is a loser, not noticing that Chrome was suffering a great pain in his body. Screaming in terror, Chrome asks Tolo where is Him, and runs to the balcony in a final attempt to find his lost deity. At the end, Chrome's body explodes in front of the terrified Tolo, ending with his crusade once and for all. Personality Chrome is a very sharp, affably, faithful and charismatic man that cares about his people and wants everyone to have a better life and ideals. However, he is also a very narcissistic man that thinks himself to be the greatest and that he always has the reason. He believes in his ideals, but he wants to put them forcibly in people if he can't reach to them with his charismatic personality. In fact, Chrome hated Royal not only because he felt that he was an egotist that dryed the planet of Ivory, but because he was dragging more attention than him, proving a jealousy that he decides to hide in elegant words. Gallery Images chromedefended.png chromespeaking.png Videos Iconoclasts OST - Preacher (EXTENDED)-1 Iconoclasts - All General Chrome Scenes & Dialogues-1 Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Enforcer Category:Charismatic Category:Fanatics Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Dark Priests Category:Anarchist Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Dark Messiah Category:Opportunists Category:Leader Category:Envious Category:Protective Category:Deceased